


Il pianto del soldato (TWW#4)

by Bethesda



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Falling In Love, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Soulmates, Tears related, giuro che poi la smetto di scrivere soulmates AU, ma quanto sono bellini non ce la faccio
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethesda/pseuds/Bethesda
Summary: The Writing Week, #4 per fanwriter.itPrompt: lacrime (lista Soulmate)"[...] Anche Frank ogni tanto piangeva, e spesso berciava sfogandosi con Dave quando erano in giro per la base o al sicuro nelle loro brande.“Quell’idiota si deve essere fatta male” o “Qualcuno la sta facendo ridere”.Gli aveva chiesto come fosse possibile che riuscisse a distinguere le varie lacrime, e la risposta era che non lo sapeva nemmeno lui.A un certo punto aveva capito che vi erano diverse sfumature di pianto che lo colpivano casualmente e aveva imparato ad associarle alle emozioni della propria anima gemella.Da quel momento in poi anche Dave decise di impegnarsi per scoprire tutte quelle sfaccettature. [...]"
Relationships: Otacon & Solid Snake, Otacon/Solid Snake
Kudos: 5





	Il pianto del soldato (TWW#4)

**Author's Note:**

> Ho amato scrivere questa storia.  
> Rispetto alle altre della challenge mi ha preso un po' più tempo del previsto, e in tutta onestà sono stata molto combattuta se finirla nel modo che ho effettivamente deciso o in un altro, che forse implementerò in futuro.  
> Però ho adorato il POV e spero di non essere stata OOC nelle mie scelte.  
> Detto ciò, buona lettura.  
> Spero che vi piaccia!  
> Nel caso non esitate a scrivermi <3
> 
> Beth

  


Dave odiava la sua anima gemella.

La odiava con tutto il cuore, e il suo odio andò ad aumentare durante gli anni della sua adolescenza a dismisura.

Non era facile passare da una casa famiglia all'altra, incontrare sempre gente nuova - fra cui spesso ragazzini crudeli – quando la sua controparte piangeva un giorno sì e l'altro pure.

Ormai Dave aveva l'epiteto “piagnone” stampato in fronte, e dovette toglierselo di dosso a suon di calci e pugni.

  


Con il suo entrare nell'esercito le cose cambiarono: dovette cominciare a darsi una regolata, non poteva più difendere il suo onore con la violenza. Divenne un soldato integerrimo, freddo, quasi apatico di fronte al nemico e ai propri compagni.

Ma capitava che ogni tanto, magari nel bel mezzo di un addestramento o durante un'ispezione, cominciasse a versare lacrime silenziose.

I suoi commilitoni non ci facevano più caso.

Capitava anche a loro.

Certo, a lui più di tutti, ma mai avrebbero osato andargli contro.

  


L’unico che cominciò a dargli grane per quella questione fu Master Miller, che non appena mise piede in FoxHound prese come punto di onore quello di rendere la sua vita un inferno.

Era ovvio che anche lui sapesse quanto quelle lacrime fossero non davvero del soldato quanto della sua controparte sconosciuta, ma non per questo lasciò mai cadere la cosa.

  


«Se non sei in grado di smettere di frignare come una ragazzina come pensi di poterti anche solo infiltrare per qualche missione? Verresti scoperto in meno di cinque minuti a causa del tuo singhiozzare».

  


Non che David singhiozzasse davvero, ma a Master Miller piaceva esagerare.

  


Lui era uno dei pochi che non aveva mai visto piangere.

Nessuno della base lo aveva mai visto in quelle condizioni.

Voci giravano che si fosse fatto asportare i dotti lacrimali in gioventù per sopperire alla cosa, altri che la sua anima gemella fosse un vero duro, altri ancora che fosse morta da tempo.

C’era chi diceva che potesse non averla mai avuta.

David non sapeva quale potesse essere la realtà peggiore.

  


Anche Frank ogni tanto piangeva, e spesso berciava sfogandosi con Dave quando erano in giro per la base o al sicuro nelle loro brande.

“Quell’idiota si deve essere fatta male” o “Qualcuno la sta facendo ridere”.

Gli aveva chiesto come fosse possibile che riuscisse a distinguere le varie lacrime, e la risposta era che non lo sapeva nemmeno lui.

A un certo punto aveva capito che vi erano diverse sfumature di pianto che lo colpivano casualmente e aveva imparato ad associarle alle emozioni della propria anima gemella.

Da quel momento in poi anche Dave decise di impegnarsi per scoprire tutte quelle sfaccettature.

  


Presto capì che le scariche di pianto che spesso aveva durante il giorno erano di gioia. Probabilmente qualcuno stava facendo ridere la sua metà sino alle lacrime.

Spesso non erano legate a un dolore fisico – quello era difficile che gli accadesse – ma a pura empatia. Le sentiva chiaramente.

Erano più leggere, piene di pietà.

Immaginò che succedesse così spesso forse perché l’altro era un avido lettore. O un cinefilo. O forse si commuoveva a vedere qualche coppia anziana tenersi per mano o chissà che altro.

Per un certo periodo si convinse che la sua anima gemella avesse la capacità emotiva di un cane: tutto lo rendeva felice, tutto lo spingeva a piangere e ad emozionarsi.

Dave cominciò a provare un po’ meno odio nei suoi confronti e più curiosità.

  


  


* * *

  


  


Aveva ventitré anni quando si svegliò nel cuore della notte, le lacrime che rigavano il suo viso e una sensazione che non aveva mai provato prima.

Quelle erano lacrime di panico, di paura, di una bestia da circo in gabbia. Erano lacrime di rimpianto e Dave quella notte non riuscì a dormire.

Ci provò con tutto se stesso ma gli fu impossibile, così rimase immobile a fissare le doghe del letto sopra il suo, accogliendo quel pianto come fosse stato il suo.

Non sapeva se l’altra persona potesse in qualche modo sentirlo, ma sperò proprio di riuscire a trasmettere un minimo di consolazione.

  


_Non sei solo,_ pensò più e più volte, sino a che le lacrime non si esaurirono e rimase solo la spossatezza.

  


  


* * *

  


  


David divenne davvero Solid Snake solo una volta tornato da Outer Heaven, le mani lorde del sangue del suo comandante, l’uomo che gli aveva insegnato a combattere e che lo aveva accolto nella sua unità.

A nulla valsero le insistenze dei suoi superiori.

Passò un’ultima notte nella sua branda, incapace di chiudere occhio.

La mattina dopo lasciò la base di FoxHound, seguito da lontano dallo sguardo di Master Miller.

Non salutò nessuno andando via.

L’unica persona che avrebbe voluto rivedere era Frank, ma era scomparso nel nulla, polvere nel vento.

  


* * *

  


“ _Chissà se mi sente_ ”, di domandò David, la schiena sul letto consunto dell’ostello da pochi soldi che aveva trovato. Non che la vita nell’esercito lo avesse lasciato completamente indigente, ma certo non aveva abbastanza soldi da sperperare, soprattutto adesso che non aveva la benché minima idea di cosa fare della propria vita.

Appena gli era stato concesso si era gettato anima e corpo nei ranghi dell’esercito e adesso che si era lasciato alle spalle FoxHound non sapeva dove guardare.

Ci avrebbe pensato il giorno dopo.

Non sarebbe stato così difficile trovare qualche organizzazione che necessitava di una mano esperta nel combattere in più.

E se la sua ultima infiltrazione lo aveva portato a qualcosa, certo era il fatto che ora fosse sulla bocca di tutti.

  


Solid Snake.

Colui che aveva affossato da solo Outer Haeven.

Un ragazzo promettente, nato con la pistola in mano.

  


E lui quella pistola riusciva a sentirla, pesante come una spada di Damocle non solo sulla propria testa, ma anche su quella altrui.

La pistola con cui aveva ucciso Big Boss.

  


Ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi lui era lì, spalle al muro, il fiato mozzo sempre più corto.

Era stato lui stesso a spedirlo lì in missione, lui stesso ad affidargli il compito di salvare Fox, distruggere il Metal Gear e Outer Heaven. E lo aveva fatto solo e unicamente perché non pensava ce l’avrebbe fatta.

  


Per la prima volta dopo tanti anni cominciò a piangere non per un dolore altrui, ma per il proprio.

Per quello che provava, per il fatto di essere stato usato e tradito. Poco importava che ne fosse uscito vincitore: non si sentiva tale.

E mentre piangeva silenziosamente, mordendosi il labbro inferiore sino a sanguinare, il suo pensiero andò alla sua metà, ovunque fosse, e si domandò se dalle sue lacrime potesse anche lui capire quello che stava provando.

  


* * *

  


La morsa che lo colse quasi gli mozzò il fiato.

Erano mesi che non succedeva, e il singulto che andò a scuoterlo per primo gli strappò un gemito di sorpresa. Poi cominciò a piangere, incapace di fermarsi, incapace di reprimere singhiozzi non suoi.

Si accasciò in ginocchio nella baita, il fiato corto e il volto rigato di lacrime.

Non aveva dubbi su cosa potesse provocare una simile reazione e il suo stomaco si strinse.

  


Una perdita.

Qualcosa di grave.

  


Rimase in quella posizione a lungo, incapace di bloccarsi, sopraffatto dal dolore della sua metà per quelle che gli sembrarono ore.

Quando finalmente i singulti più forti passarono riuscì a strisciare fino al divano, dove si gettò.

Le ginocchia al petto, le braccia a stringerle.

Si mise in posizione fetale, gli occhi chiusi per tentare di fermare quel pianto inarrestabile ma ormai mesto.

Quello stringersi da solo lo aveva sempre calmato negli anni solitari della sua infanzia, quando ancora piccolo si tormentava nel passare da una casa all’altra, senza una meta, senza un affetto stabile.

Intimamente sperò che chi era dall’altra parte potesse sentirlo, che potesse calmarsi, addormentandosi per la spossatezza fra le braccia lontane di uno sconosciuto che da che era nato condivideva i suoi pianti.

  


* * *

  


Non pianse quando dovette uccidere il suo ex commilitone, Frank.

Non pianse quando scoprì chi vi era dietro Zanzibarland.

Non pianse quando Big Boss, redivivo, si rivelò per ciò che era, né quando gli sentì pronunciare le sue ultime parole.

  


“ _Non importa chi vincerà questo scontro. La nostra lotta continuerà. Il perdente verrà liberato dal campo di battaglia, dove rimarrà solo il vincitore. E il sopravvissuto vivrà il resto dei propri giorni come un soldato_ ”.

  


Ormai non aveva più niente da dare.

Solo rabbia.

  


* * *

  


  


Dopo quel pianto incontrollato per mesi e mesi non sentì più la presenza dell’altro.

Inizialmente cercò di sopire la sua angoscia, ma per molto tempo temette di averlo perso.

  


Ormai nella sua testa si era fatto una idea ben precisa di come costui potesse essere caratterialmente, ma quando pensava a questa persona non riusciva a vedere un volto.

Per qualche motivo le sue fattezze però non avevano alcunché di femminile.

Non cercò di rinnegare quelle fantasie: sarebbe stato sciocco nasconderle a sé stesso.

  


Dopo i primi mesi di silenzio cominciò ad avvertire ogni tanto, durante la giornata, il tipico pizzicore agli occhi antecedente un pianto. Ma di lacrime non ne scendevano più.

  


«Bravo. Sii forte», gli diceva sottovoce, spronandolo. Se mai si fossero incontrati gli avrebbe detto quanto fosse fiero di lui.

  


  


* * *

  


  


Lo realizzò di fronte al corpo ancora caldo di Sniper Wolf.

Non voleva piangere per lei, non ne sentiva il bisogno e quasi lo riteneva una offesa nei suoi confronti.

Era caduta come la guerriera che era stata per tutta la sua vita: il minimo che poteva farle per portarle rispetto era darle la dignità della morte di un soldato.

  


Ma pianse comunque.

Lacrime lente e silenziose lo sorpresero, scaldando il volto freddo per il vento dell’Alaska.

Con lentezza alzò lo sguardo, celando timore e sorpresa per andare a osservare lo smunto ingegnere che aveva appena salvato dalle grinfie di Gray Fox.

Otacon – Hal – piangeva trattenendo i singhiozzi sul corpo della donna di cui si era innamorato, e David, dopo anni passati a cercare di carpire i segnali di una persona che cercava di mostrarsi forte, che viveva di mezzi silenzi e lacrime trattenute, sentì nuovamente fluire dentro di sé tutto ciò che provava l’altro, così familiare che quasi sentì le ginocchia cedere.

  


  


* * *

  


  


Non cercò di nascondere il legame che li univa, ma neanche ne parlò apertamente. E Hal, nonostante fosse un genio sotto certi aspetti, sotto altri sapeva essere abbastanza ottuso.

Ci volle più di qualche mese di lavoro insieme prima che si accorgesse che Snake non era semplicemente facile alle lacrime tanto quanto lui, che i finali dei suoi anime preferiti non lo commuovevano affatto e che no, non riteneva davvero i suoi husky così belli da lasciarsi scappare qualche lacrima alla loro vista.

  


Se ne rese conto un giorno, dopo un litigio pesante legato al bere di Dave, quando si urlarono in faccia frasi rancorose che non sapevano di avere dentro e che nessuno dei due sentiva come proprie, ma che vennero sfruttate come armi per fare del male all’altro.

Snake quella volta uscì di casa sbattendo la porta con violenza, deciso di andare a sbollentare la rabbia lontano dall’altro prima che l’istinto di mettergli le mani addosso lo prendesse – ecco di cosa era capace l’alcol -, ma dopo pochi passi dovette fermarsi perché, di nuovo, stava piangendo.

  


E non era lacrime sue, le riconosceva bene.

Si sarebbe aspettato un pianto rabbioso, di chi vuole sfogarsi, e invece no. Era solo pura e semplice tristezza, ciò che aveva permeato il pianto disperato di Hal tanti anni prima quando – aveva poi scoperto in seguito – aveva perso suo padre.

Dave si sentì colpire in pieno petto perché per la prima volta era lui stesso la causa di un pianto tanto tragico.

  


Tornò sui propri passi, riaprendo rapidamente la porta di casa per scoprire che l’altro non si era ancora mosso: si trovava sempre nel mezzo della sala, il volto rigato di lacrime tanto quanto quello di Dave, stravolto da una smorfia di dolore non per se stesso ma per le scelte che Snake stava facendo.

Quando Hal lo vide David seppe che aveva capito, finalmente.

Non si premurò neanche di chiudere la porta alle proprie spalle: in pochi passi tagliò la distanza che li separava e andò a stringerlo a sé in una morsa ferrea, deciso a non lasciarlo andare sino a che l’ultima lacrima non si fosse asciugata.

  


  


* * *

  


  


  


La prima volta che tentarono di fare l’amore Hal pianse sommessamente, e se non fosse stato per il loro legame Snake non se ne sarebbe accorto, ma riavvertì nuovamente quella sensazione che aveva provato a ventitré anni, da solo nella propria branda.

Il pianto sommesso di paura di Hal.

Si separò da lui, bloccando ogni gesto, interrompendo il flusso di baci, carezze e morsi con cui aveva tartassato il suo corpo sino a quell'istante.

  


E quando vide lo sguardo dell’altro capì cosa era accaduto quella notte. Non riuscì a fare a meno di fare due rapidi calcoli.

«Avevi quattordici anni», mormorò con voce spezzata.

  


L’altro non rispose, il volto in parte sul cuscino, gli occhi chiusi come a tentare di estraniarsi.

«Chi?», domandò Dave, la voce ferma nonostante sentisse un terremoto dentro di sé.

Hal fece un nome. Lo aveva sentito pronunciare da lui una sola volta, quando una sera avevano finito per mettersi a parlare delle proprie famiglie.

  


La sua matrigna.

  


Dave sentì montare dentro una rabbia feroce ma non disse niente. Si spostò da sopra di lui, affiancandolo, mettendoglisi davanti al volto per poterlo guardare negli occhi finalmente aperti.

  


«Mi dispiace».

  


«Non ero un bambino, potevo dire di no».

  


«Hal, _eri_ un bambino. Anche se fossi stato in età da consenso sarebbe stata comunque una cosa sbagliata da parte sua. Ha abusato della tua fiducia. Ha abusato di te».

  


Lo sentì tremare sotto la sua mano a quelle parole.

  


«Scusami», sussurrò lo scienziato, e Dave si domandò per quale motivo, ma lo capì immediatamente dopo. Si stava scusando per essere scoppiato a piangere, per non essere stato in grado di fingere, come timoroso di aver rovinato tutto.

Lo strinse a sé, pelle contro pelle.

  


«Avrei voluto poter esser lì per te», ammise con voce roca il soldato. Avrebbe voluto bloccarla, impedire quell'errore e salvarlo.

  


«C’eri. Ci sei sempre stato».

  


Per qualche ragione sentirselo dire non scacciò il suo assurdo senso di colpa.

Poi però si ricordò una cosa, una promessa che si era fatto da solo anni addietro e che non aveva mai portato a compimento.

Andò a cercare le sue labbra, trovandole immediatamente pronte ad accoglierlo, timorose, ma non aveva intenzione di proseguire, non quella sera.

  


«Sono fiero di te», sussurrò roco interrompendosi.

L’altro non chiese il perché.

Dave era sempre stato un uomo dedito a pesare le proprie parole, e anche quella volta non fu da meno. Lo sentì però sorridere sotto le proprie labbra e finalmente riuscì a riprendere a respirare per la prima volta dopo parecchi minuti.

  


  


* * *

  


  


Raiden ebbe la sua conferma sul rapporto che poteva avere la stramba coppia che gli stava dando supporto con la morte di E.E., quando vide Otacon piangere sul corpo di sua sorella e si rese conto che Snake lo stava imitando simbioticamente a distanza, nonostante lo sguardo ferreo e l’aria di chi è pronto a tornare sul campo di battaglia da un istante all’altro.

  


Non disse niente, limitandosi a domandare a se stesso come fosse possibile che il fato avesse deciso di legare due persone così diverse.

  


I suoi dubbi venero fugati subito dopo, quando li vide abbracciarsi dopo essersi salutati con una stretta di mano segreta, cosa che avrebbe trovato ridicola se non fossero stati tutti sul punto di saltare in aria.

Vi era qualcosa in quei due che percepiva ma non riusciva a vedere e che andava ben oltre le mere differenze caratteriali.

Non stava a lui capirlo.

  


* * *

  


  


Una mattina Dave si svegliò di soprassalto avvertendo le lacrime bagnargli il cuscino. Il posto accanto al suo era vuoto, freddo, segno che Hal doveva essersi alzato ben prima di lui. O che, meglio ancora, non fosse mai venuto a letto come era solito fare quando era impegnato con qualche codice complesso.

Passandosi una mano sul volto per scacciare le lacrime si mise in fretta in piedi e con passo rapido e silenzioso uscì dalla camera, entrando nel salotto riscaldato dal tepore del camino. Lì per terra, sul tappeto che avevano recuperato appositamente per lasciare che Sunny giocasse senza raffreddarsi, vi era proprio il suo compagno, le braccia strette intorno alla bambina dai capelli d’argento, gli occhi ancora lucidi per le lacrime di poco prima.

  


«Otacon, cosa è successo?», domandò allarmato, gettandosi a terra accanto a loro, sicuro che uno dei due si fosse fatto male.

  


Hal provò a dire qualcosa e lasciò delicatamente la bambina, che con delicatezza si liberò della presa del suo protettore per spostare la propria attenzione su Snake.

  


«Dada!»

  


Il soldato si bloccò, incapace di parlare, stordito, mentre Hal sembrò riacquistare l’uso della parola.

  


«Le stavo spiegando che lavoro stessi facendo. Sai, per invogliarla a parlare. E a un certo punto ha detto questo».

Sunny attraversò rapidamente la distanza che separava i due uomini e si gettò con forza su quello appena arrivato, speranzosa che Snake facesse come al solito, ovvero che la prendesse con facilità per lanciarla in aria, una cosa che faceva accapponare la pelle allo scienziato, timoroso che un giorno potesse mancarla.

Questa volta Snake però si limitò a prenderla in braccio, osservandola, e lei non si fece attendere, ripetendo nuovamente la parola incriminata.

  


Mai si sarebbe immaginato di trovarsi in una situazione simile, con una bambina non sua da proteggere e un compagno che ormai lo affiancava da anni, nel bene e nel male.

Mai si sarebbe immaginato tanta pace, specialmente non dopo le ultime parole che gli aveva rivolto Big Boss.

Dave aveva vinto, ma mai come prima in vita sua si sentì così poco soldato, così distante dal campo di battaglia e dal peso che questo comportava.

Sentì un lieve pizzicore dietro agli occhi, ma questa volta era tutto suo, non di Hal, che ovviamente se ne accorse subito e fece per aprire bocca, pronto a pronunciare qualcosa di arguto.

  


«Bada».

  


«Non ho detto niente», rispose l’altro con un ghigno.

A Snake bastò uno sguardo per rispondere, ma Hal non diede segno di esserne stato sfiorato. Con un movimento fluido lo scienziato si alzò, sgranchendosi le lunghe gambe e dirigendosi verso il cucinino, abbassandosi giusto per posare un bacio sulla testa dell’altro.

Tuttavia, una volta fatto, non si allontanò.

  


«Ti stanno spuntando parecchi capelli bianchi».

  


Non che a Dave importasse, ma per qualche ragione si sentì lievemente piccato dalla cosa.

  


«Sono gli anni passati a cercare di non farmi saltare in aria quando il mio collega mi spediva bellamente in stanze letteralmente minate spacciandole per un via libera “ _liscio come l’olio_ ”, a sua detta».

  


Dave non poté vederlo, ma sentì Hal drizzarsi in piedi.

  


Colpito.

  


«È successo solo una volta!»

  


«Poteva essere una volta di troppo», disse con tono eccessivamente tragico, buttando la testa all’indietro per andare a osservare la reazione dell’altro. Vide la sua espressione contrita e non riuscì a non sorridere, sentendosi un poco in colpa per esserne stato il fautore.

Decise di farsi perdonare andando a prenderlo per la maglia sgualcita, tirandola verso il basso di modo che lo scienziato tornasse vicino a lui con il volto, permettendogli di baciarlo delicatamente sulle labbra, rapidamente ricambiato con gioia da Hal.

  


Suo padre si era sbagliato quella volta.

Non era più soltanto un soldato.


End file.
